


Fishing with Reus

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byhardt original fankid, Domestic, Family, Fishing, Fluff, Linhardt and Byleth are great father's, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: Linhardt and Byleth both had the day off and promised to take their young eight year old son Reus fishing. The small child enjoyed fishing just as much as his father's and was excited to spend time with them today. Linhardt and Byleth cherished time with their son. As Linhardt spent time with Reus and Byleth that day he realizes something he wants.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Fishing with Reus

**Author's Note:**

> I am very happy to have finished another short story with my Byhardt fanchild Reus! Happy Byhardt family makes me so happy too... I really hope you all can enjoy this sweet story!! I had a picture commissioned of the three of them fishing by the way!! I will put the direct link here so you all can view it!! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/natendo_art/status/1369329233185636360?s=20

* * *

“Fish, fish, fish!” The small boy cheered as he held up his fishing pole. He was waiting by the door for his father’s, marching in place. He was promised today that he would be taken fishing since Byleth and Linhardt both weren’t busy that day. Byleth ruffled his son’s hair and looked around for his husband.

“Linhardt! You coming?” He called.

Linhardt did enjoy fishing, although he tended to cheat and use magic. He didn’t like exerting himself or using effort but knew for this fishing trip he would have to. He couldn’t disappoint his son by cheating. He was dressed in knee high black fishing boots, water repellant black pants and a button up black shirt he tucked into his pants. He kept his hair completely back into a high bun. His fishing gear was in a bag, slung over his shoulder.

“Yes, yes. I am here and ready.” Linhardt said in a tired voice, he stayed up far too late the previous night. Having taken up sewing he was making clothes for Reus. The boy had expressed wanting to dress like his father’s and there weren’t clothes like that for a young child. Unable to see his sad expression, Linhardt vowed to take matters into his own hands so he could dress how he wants. He thankfully had Byleth who wanted to help him, taking up sewing too.

Reus’ eyes lit up and shined. “Daddy looks handsome! I want my hair like Daddy’s!”

Byleth and Linhardt both felt their hearts struck, seeing the pure love and innocence their son had. Linhardt chuckled softly and sat on a chair. He picked his son up, putting him on his lap. He undid the braid he usually had his hair in and brushed his hair out. With gentle nimble fingers he put his hair up in a bun quite like his own, finally tying it and handed him a mirror. Byleth watched his husband and son with a fond smile, feeling warm inside.

Reus giggled and swung his legs excitedly. “Ohhh I look like Daddy now!” He whispered in an excited way.

Byleth wrapped his arms around Linhardt from behind and kissed his cheek before kissing Reus’ forehead. “My handsome husband and son.” He praised. Linhardt blushed and muttered under his breath, shaking his head. Byleth knew how to embarrass him.

“Okay, okay. Let’s get going now. The fish won’t catch themselves.” Linhardt said as he lifted Reus off his lap.

Byleth led his family to the lake and waded out into the water. Reus giggled and chased after his father, splashing his parents in the process. Byleth didn’t really mind but Linhardt grumbled, sighing deeply. Byleth went far out, up to his thighs and cast his line. Reus looked back at Linhardt who stayed up to his knees.

“Daddy not joining Papa?” He asked with a small tilt of his head.

“Ah… Daddy is… a bit afraid you see. Of the water. I lack in the ability to swim.” He explained to his child with a bit of embarrassment.

“Daddy… can’t swim?” Reus asked and held one of his hands.

“Heheh~ then I’ll keep you safe! So will Papa! Daddy safe!” He said innocently, his blue eyes huge and shining with happiness. Linhardt and Byleth both were touched and Byleth returned to hug his son.

“Reus is right Lin. With the two of us you have nothing to fear.” He smiled with a wink.

Linhardt blushed and huffed, looking away from his husband. He gently held Reus’ tiny hand and looked back at him, smiling gratefully. “Thank you. I feel much safer already.” He chuckled.

Byleth helped Reus with how to stand and hold his fishing pole and taught him how to cast properly. He was a quick learner, much like Linhardt always was and cast it right on the first try. Linhardt and Byleth both were overjoyed, patting Reus’ back and praising him. The small child giggled and waited for the fish.

Linhardt cast his line last, he appreciated that his family stayed back with him despite the fish being more plentiful further out. He loved them so much. He blushed as he thought of his husband and son and just how much they meant to him. He never thought he would ever find true happiness, let alone have a family. He was never treated well, not by anyone. That was, until Byleth had entered his life. Once he met him, they were connected for life and he changed everything. Linhardt could never thank him enough.

Byleth saw the tears and distant look on Linhardt’s face. It had been quite the many years since Linhardt cried. He gently cupped his face with a hand and turned him to face him. “We love you.” He whispered.

Reus hugged Linhardt’s waist, still a very small boy. He was shorter than most kids his age. Byleth embraced Linhardt, sandwiching Reus between them. “Ack! P-Papa… squishing me!” He giggled and squirmed.

The three of them laughed and suddenly there was a tug at Reus’ fishing pole. He turned his full attention to it and gasped. “A-a… fiiish!” He said and looked to his parents.

“Reel it in!” Byleth encouraged, showing him how to.

Linhardt held Reus so he wouldn’t fall over. The fish was tugging quite hard. The small boy was unsteady, struggling a bit as he reeled in the fish. It was quite large, flopping around. Reus squealed with delight and pointed.

Byleth ruffed his hair and kissed the top of his head. “You did it! Look at you!”

“I got… the fish!” Reus whispered, his smile huge.

“This causes for celebration.” Linhardt said and pat his son’s back.

Reus carefully unhooked the fish and let it swim away. “Bye bye fishy! Thank you for letting me catch you!”

Another tug at Linhardt and Byleth’s hearts. He was far too precious… Byleth lifted up Reus and set him on his shoulders. “Let’s return and we can eat whatever you’d like.” He told him.

Linhardt watched them with a gentle smile. They returned to their home, as the Archbishop, Byleth had decided he wanted to have a house built on the grounds of the monastery so he could live in comfort with his family. Byleth made simple sashimi for dinner for his husband and son. The food and day’s activities exhausted Reus. He yawned and stretched, almost falling asleep at the table. That boy… he had lots of energy but when it was gone, he crashed for a long time. He could sleep just about everywhere. He had all of his nap locations inside his notebook he kept and even shared them with Linhardt. Linhardt in turn, shared his own nap locations with Reus.

Byleth helped Linhardt tuck Reus into bed and slowly closed his door. Byleth could tell something else had been on his husband’s mind. He watched Byleth closely but remained silent. Byleth took his slim hand in his own and placed it to his chest. “What’s on your mind?” He asked him.

Linhardt closed his eyes as he took a slow shaky breath in. “I… no. It’s nothing.” He whispered.

“Lin… how long have we known each other?” He asked.

Linhardt tucked a loose strand of long green hair behind his ear as he avoided his steady gaze. “I… f-fourteen years…” He whispered.

“Exactly. And how long have we been together?” Byleth asked.

“Married for… eight years. Though I loved you long before that…” He blushed as he confessed.

Byleth was not expecting such honesty and blushed as well. “I… ahem…” He coughed. “I refused to see you as anything more than my student I cared for deeply. That was… until you became of age. When I returned five years later… after disappearing… it was as if I laid eyes on you for the first time in my life. You looked so beautiful… I knew then that I loved you and you were all I wanted.” Byleth whispered as he brought Linhardt to his chest.

The scholar felt his heart skip a beat hearing that. He slowly wrapped his arms around his husband and hugged him tightly, tears falling onto his chest. “Now tell me… what is on your mind?” Byleth asked softly.

“I… I want another child…” Linhardt half whispered half mumbled into his chest.

Now, _that_ was the last thing he expected to hear. Byleth pulled back enough to stare into Linhardt’s teary ocean blue eyes. He cupped his face with both hands and kissed him deeply. Linhardt melted into that sweet tender kiss, his arms shaking as he wrapped them around his neck, tangling his fingers through his hair as he pulled him closer. The kiss was deepened and neither man wanted to part for breath.

After they both desperately needed to breathe, they mutually parted, Byleth still holding his face and bumped his nose against his. “Of course… of course we can have another child…” Byleth whispered and kissed him once more.

Linhardt blushed and smiled, resting his hands over Byleth’s. “Do you think… the goddess will grant us another one?” He asked.

“Only one way to find out. We pray. We go to the church and we pray every day.” Byleth said. “She granted us Reus. Surely she will grant us another.”

Linhardt nodded, he had never felt so happy in his life. He hugged Byleth once more and nuzzled him. “We haven’t a moment to waste. Who knows how long until we are granted one…” He pointed out.

“Hopefully not too long.” Byleth hummed. He led Linhardt to the church where they remained for countless hours, long into the night. They were knelt beside one another praying with all of their hearts to the goddess. They didn’t know if it would work, or how long they would be waiting but at least they were together. They had their love for each other and for their son Reus and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoyed the story! You can find me on my twitter @KuronoHari_


End file.
